<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watch us while we play by The_Raven_Queens_Bard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323836">Watch us while we play</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Raven_Queens_Bard/pseuds/The_Raven_Queens_Bard'>The_Raven_Queens_Bard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Roman x Remus smut collection [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Roman, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Pole Dancing, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Remus, Voyeurism, voyeur Janus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:15:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Raven_Queens_Bard/pseuds/The_Raven_Queens_Bard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus convinces Roman to try new things - pole dancing - things get a little heated between them during their playtime, and Janus helps Remus get what he wants.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Roman x Remus smut collection [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Watch us while we play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus had somehow persuaded his twin to explore Thomas' mature imagination, before Roman could change his mind Remus had already whisked him away to the far most corner in their domain.</p><p>When Roman looked around, he saw an empty club, Remus gave him no warning as to what they were exploring. They stood alone on the stage, where was only one pole in the centre.</p><p>Roman started to sweat nervously; what exactly did his brother sign him up for. Roman turned to where he knew Remus was standing, to ask what was going on, "Re-?" </p><p>But his brother wasn't there.</p><p>"Remus, what the hell are you playing at!" Roman yelled, frustrated. Why did Remus ditch him?</p><p>"I swear to god, if you jump out and try to kill me again, I'm not agreeing to this next time." The light side called out while he sulked.</p><p>The stage lights spontaneously turned on – or rather Roman was led to believe it was spontaneous – suddenly he wasn't in his regular attire; now, he was wearing a sparkling silver halter neck crop top with sequined red rose details and matching high-waisted shorts. Instinctively Roman covered himself with his hands with a surprised yelp, blushing bashfully.</p><p>Remus emerged from behind the curtains wearing a black leather one piece with a large window showing off the wide space between his nipples tapering down to his belly button, held together by crisscrossing lace.</p><p>"Bro, you better have a damn good explanation for this." Roman frowned.</p><p>Remus grinned mischievously, "I just wanted to spend some quality time with you, princey." He pouted acting innocent, walking up to his brother, pinching the prince's bottom.</p><p>Roman yelped and moved back, but Remus herded him until his twin had his back to the pole.</p><p>"come on Ro, you're no stranger to performance; this is just another stage to leave you mark on, I just want to help you expand your range." Remus purred into Roman's ear, causing his brother to shudder.</p><p>"I-I like my r-range the way i-it is." Roman stuttered.</p><p>Remus looked Roman dead in the eye, "you need to loosen up Roman, a creative side such as yourself shouldn't cage themselves and settle for boring clichés."</p><p>Roman tried not to be tempted, but Remus was starting to make sense.</p><p>Remus smirked, "this is simply just another role to play." He said, and finally got a response that he was hoping for.</p><p>Roman had a sparkle in his eyes, and he nodded to Remus... "okay." He agreed.</p><p>"wonderful, I knew you'd come around" Remus smiled.</p><p>Hours later and Roman was really getting into it, pole dancing with his brother sounded weird as a concept, but when in practice it was fun. He was loose in every sense of the word. Liberated. Set free. He was no longer the caged bird singing.</p><p>He allowed himself to grind on Remus, to touch his twin, knowing it was an act – for him at least – things got really heated as the music played in the background; The Hills by The Weeknd. Hands explored bodies while Remus was on his knees behind Roman, his twin leaning on him in the same position thrusting seductively at the air as Remus kissed his neck.</p><p>Roman moaned quietly; his eye closed, mouth hanging open, Romans hands in his hair. Remus' hands travelled down, down, down Romans sides to his hips and upper thigh, rubbing and massaging.</p><p>Both of the twins were unaware they had an audience. Janus was sitting with his legs crossed in the dimmest corner of the club. His mismatched eyes followed the creative sides as he sipped some wine. The serpent smirked while he watched the brothers come undone; both were so hot and bothered, perhaps they could use some encouragement.</p><p>Janus left his chair but brought his wine with him as he moved to a seat directly in front of the stage. Now he could see clearly. Roman's flushed cheeks blushing, bite marks fresh on his neck, and bulging in his shorts. He wondered how Remus managed to pull Roman into his twisted fantasy at long last.</p><p>Roman eyes fluttered open long enough for him to notice Janus. His heart skipped a beat, before it started to race out of guilt, trying to hide that he was enjoying the role Remus had given him.</p><p>Janus raised a brow at him and snapped his fingers, suddenly the music stopped. Remus looked up from Romans neck to smile at Janus holding his brother possessively.</p><p>Janus applauded the twins, "what a disgusting performance." He lied. "Would you both care to continue for me in private quarters?" he offered.</p><p>Roman bit his lip before nodding, Remus helped his brother up.</p><p>Janus took the pair to a suite. He lounged on a velvet sofa, pointed to a chaise lounge a few feet away facing the sofa and the twins walked over to a sat down.</p><p>"Continue please." Janus requested. To which Remus began to nibble Romans ear.</p><p>Roman moaned softly as Remus laid the prince down on his back. "You were magnificent on that stage Ro." Remus complimented his brother between his kisses and licks.</p><p>"R-Remus~" Roman gasped when Remus thigh rubbed against his trapped erection.</p><p>"I've dreamed about this moment a lot brother." Remus whispered in Romans ear, Roman blushed in response as he grinded up on his twins' leg. This was definitely more than an act now, but that didn't make Roman want to stop, he was in too deep.</p><p>"Please" Roman asked, unsure what he was asking for, luckily Remus knew what he needed.</p><p>The dark creative side sat up and pulled Romans short off to free Romans' aching dick. He travelled down Roman's body with his tongue trailing the dip in Roman abs, the muscles retracted at the sensation. Remus stopped to kiss Romans' navel gazing up at his brother.</p><p>"Mmm~" Roman tried to hold back the noises of pleasure in the back of his throat.</p><p>"Roman," Janus tutted disappointed at the prince, "why are you holding back darling, you were blessed with a beautiful voice... won't you sing for us." Janus hissed sensually.</p><p>Remus kissed the tip of Roman's dick.</p><p>"Ah!" Roman gasped louder than before, as Remus sucked at his head, eliciting another moan from the light side. Roman grasped at the armrest behind him.</p><p>"Are you enjoying yourself Roman?" Janus asked after a while.</p><p>Roman couldn't reply as Remus bobbed on his aching cock. His legs shook in Remus' hands.</p><p>"I asked you a question Roman." Janus sing-songed.</p><p>Roman looked over at Janus, who had his dicks out, and his gloves were off. Roman whimpered, "y-yes." He answered quietly.</p><p>"louder, Roman." Janus demanded.</p><p>"Yes! Ahhh!" Roman screamed as Remus took his lengths down his throat. His brother humming happily around his member like it was nothing.</p><p>"such good boys." Janus hissed jerking himself off. "Remus has something he'd very much like to do with you princey. Will you give him permission to fuck you?"</p><p>Remus looked up at Roman with pleading puppy eyes.</p><p>"y-yes, he c-can fuck me." Roman said nodding quickly.</p><p>Remus pulled off of Roman and suddenly they were both naked. Remus summoned lube on his fingers, and penetrated Roman's hole. Roman let out a high-pitched whine, pulling his legs to his chest for his twin.</p><p>"I'm going to make you feel so good Ro." Remus promised kissing Roman feet while worked his brother open, one finger at a time.</p><p>"Aannngghhh!" Roman moaned loudly when Remus slid his pinkie in alongside the three fingers already stretching him, "Remus! I'm not gonna last, please~ ah~"</p><p>"Good boy, Roman." Janus purred. "tell him what you want."</p><p>"Remus fuck me, please. I want you in me!" Roman begged.</p><p>Remus grinned climbing on Roman, after pulling his fingers free. Roman whined at the loss, but it was quickly turned into a loud strangled moan as Remus entered him.</p><p>Roman wrapped his legs around Remus' lower back to pull him closer keening at the size of Remus moving deeper, his eyes rolled back into his head when Remus found his prostate.</p><p>"Right there, Re!" Roman screamed out in ecstasy, pre cum leaking out of his dick between them.</p><p>"You close Ro?" Remus grunted as he thrust into Roman faster. The sounds of their pleasure filled the room along with the sound of skin slapping on skin.</p><p>"Yes, I'm so close Remus, oh god please~ I want it. Cum in me please~" Roman babbled, pleading for release.</p><p>Janus was close too, jerking himself quickly to keep up with the other two.</p><p>"You can cum, Roman... Cum for me baby," Remus gasped for air, before kissing his brother.</p><p>Roman screamed into Remus' mouth as he came between them; all over their stomachs and chests.</p><p>Janus grunted as he climaxed on himself from watching them fuck each other to completion.</p><p>Remus pulled off of Romans' mouth breathing heavily, his hips thrusting erratically, "oh Ro~ I'm close~ Roman!" He moaned, bottoming out before cumming deep inside Roman. Flopping tiredly on top of his brother's limp body. Roman moaned at the feeling warm liquid filling him.</p><p>"ah." Roman whined when Remus pulled out, his hole gaping and leaking with his brother's release.</p><p>The duke kissed Roman sloppily, Roman kissed him back tiredly, not bothering to think what others might say if they find out.</p><p>Janus regained his composure cleaned himself off and left to twin to rest, rustling Remus' hair on the way out.</p><p>"I'm so glad you let me do this Roman, I wanted to for so long." Remus smiled at Roman.</p><p>The light side chuckled, "it was... nice." He blushed sheepishly. "but this is just between us okay."</p><p>Remus smiled and nodded, "our secret." He said lying next to Roman. "I love you Ro." He whispered falling asleep on his twin chest.</p><p>"... I love you too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading. this was me first time writing smut on my own. <br/>Remember to spread love not hate.<br/>comment and give me kudos if you enjoyed it.<br/>x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>